Flaring
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: He was tormenting him, that's what Bryan was doing. It's funny though, if anything Rei should be mad at Kai and his little 'F-buddy' for pulling something like that in the first place, but everything else was entirely Bryan's doing. He wanted war? he got one then. But really, after all these years? warnings inside, it's really T-bordering, M for safe. Not really romance..


**Warning**: Slow update, Yaoi, lightly-displayed sex between two males, cursing & language... basic english errors maybe? I did my best but just tell me if you see one. And Rei might seem OOC.. 'cause I made him snap, but that's on purpose.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Manga, Anime, or any of the characters... who does, by the way?

* * *

Sucking. Moans. Licking. Rush breathing. Bites. Groans. Bed screeching. Muffeled screams. Some futile attemts of incoherent words - _and is that Tala begging?_

"Not going to come in? you're hand is already on the doorknob, though." Rei heard the amusing, malicious voice of the Falcon behind him.

"When did they start seeing each other?"

"_Seeing_ eachother?" Bryan blinked, and then snorted. "They're not_ dating_."

"Then why are they- wait, Is..is that... mutual..?" Rei mouthed carefuly. The thought that crossed his mind was less than pleasent and _very_ disturbing. Somewhat disturbingly _likely_, in a twisted sort-of sense considering Kai's ..less-than_ tolerant _personality - but highly-disturbing not-the-less.

Bryan's eyebrows knitted together. "Mutual..? yeah, I guess.. wait.." His icy-lavender eyes widened suddenly. "What, you thought Hiwatari was _raping_ him? so _nice_ to know you_ trust _your_ friend _so fucking much. Though being Kai's teammate for several times I can unserstand where this is coming from, but still..." The Demon smirked at his face as Rei looked aside, feeling ashamed for his treacherous thoughts. Kai wouldn't _actualy _force himself on anyone. Maybe if he's drunk enough, or frustrated (or maybe if he snaps, if it's to break someones jaw - like beating up _Tyson or Daichi_ for being loud and obnixious) but not like_ this_. _Never_ like this.

Kai and Tala were doing it. It was mutual; so they both _agreed _to it? They weren't _dating_ though. So why..?

"..Are you _jelouse_?"

And then he was staring back at Bryan, determind gaze like a feline ready for the hunt. The Falcon's smirk dropped. Rei spoke with a practical detached tone of an interrogator, keeping the blank expression, but his voice had a hard edge to it.

"When exactly did they start using eachother as fuck-bodies?"

Bryan eyed him narrowly, answering with the same practical tone and bored face. "Dunno. Sometime after he returned to Russia with us, I guess. Maybe even before. Tala always had hard time accepting Kai's bad habbit of wandering off into the night without asking or telling anyone. You know." He smirked again. "He may seem like the cruel cold-hearted wolf outside but inside he's like a little pupp - he really cares for his teammates, and you know Hiwatari isn't exactly a team-player-"

"**How?**" Rei bit-back, cutting-off Bryan's rambling.

Bryan stopped and stared, Looking into these big, glowing golden eyes of the Cat. He tried to decided what surprised him more; that the Nekojin had the guts to cut him off, or that Rei actualy sounded so bitter and hostile about all this.

_How? you mean __**Why**_**, **_Kon._

Instead, the Falcon grinned wickedly and leaned in, breathing in Rei's face, whispering into his lips. _"You're just __**dying **__to know that, aren't you?"_

It was Rei's turn to grin.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Bryan wasn't grinning anymore. "The Cat's _still alive_." he didn't back-off.

Rei wasn't grinning anymore either. "Curiosity was_ too weak_." he breathed back in accusing, sharp note. He could have just said '_curiosity wasn't strong enough'_. It would've seem safer too. But he didn't. He chose the words_ 'too weak' _on purpose.

Bryan,_ Kuznetsov_, was_ really _starting to _piss him off_.

"It's a _dengerous_ game to_ play, Kon_."

"A dengerous game which _you_ started."

'K-kai-ngh-'

Rei grimced at the sound.

"Are you disgusted?" Bryan mused grinning, leaning back (much to Rei's sense of comfort). "You live in remote village on the mountains, hidden from the modern world right? this place must be pretty old-fashioned and traditional -I bet you were taught that relationships must consist between man and woman only. Did they teach you that sex between two men is a _sin_?" Then the light-haired leaned in again. "Or you yourself fucked few m-"

"And how do _you_ know how I _lived_?" Rei spat a furiouse whisper, grabbing Bryan's collar. He knew nothing of how lived in that village. **Nothing**. "_You_ have no say in it -you grow up in that rotten place called Abbey with all those lowlife-of-men calling themselves Beyblade-trainers and that bastard_ Boris _who'd taught you to be heinous frauds and killers, the _only sex _you could _possibly_ get was at some filfhy, underground celler with _dirty old sc_-"

In matter of seconds his back was shoved powerfuly against the door -enough to make a loud thud. The hand above his head struck flat against the wooden surface and Bryan's other hand -the one that was in his pocket just moments ago- grabbed tightly around his throat. The Falcon glared at him furiously, breathing hard with hatered-filled eyes as cold as ice and lethal as a sharp deggers. That frozen, raging look on his face told the raven-haired that if Bryan wanted -_really_ wanted- he could kill him any moment now.

"_Watch it, _**Rei**." Bryan hissed, tightning his grip. "_It's a very, __**very **__thin line to cross" _He breathed quietly in the Tiger's ear. The raven-haired clutched at the Falcon's iron-grip with his own fingers. That little speach that made Bryan snap (and that he probably shouldn't have said) was said with one intake-outtake of air and without thinking since he was so irritated at the light-haired Russian that just cut-off his airway, and now he was strugling with the lack of air.

He choked. He couldn't breath.

_"Who's there?"_

Rei's froze mid-srutggle, eyes snapping open. Bryan's body went rigid, eye narrowing.

"Che." The Falcon spat and moving his hand from the Cat's throat he grabbed his collar and pulled Rei (who flinched at the brutal show of force and took a big, deep intake of air into his lungs) from the door a little, parting his lips to warn him to stay silent -when Rei heard the doorknob squeak and Bryan saw it begining to turn.

Golden & Violet pairs of eyes instantly widen.

Inside the room, hazy set of ice-blue eyes watched the crack between the mahagony bedroom door and the doorpost as he pushed it open. for a moment he just stood there watching the long hallway with nothing but his boxers loos arounf his weist, looking to the side with bored and slightly annoyed expression, then shut it close and turned back inside the room.

"Who was it?" Kai asked edgily as Tala wabbled back to the king-sized bed the other was leaning on the headbord naked as the day he was born and a thin blanket crumpled at his feet. Tala dropped on the edge of the bed and toppled over, exhaustion radiating from him. Sweat covering his whole body and his flaming red hair, usualy set up as two horns was wet and slide down to his sholders.

"No one I could_ see_." The red-haired sighed face into the bedsheets, wrinkling his nose at the smell of after-sex. "Fuck. This is the first time I was so scared in a while. And it's not even annything life-threatening!" On normal circumstances this kind of smell could be a turn-on, but after that little trip to the door, heart beating rapidly being filled with fear of them getting discovered when they suddenly heard that noice... well, he wasn't in the mood any more.

Kai was the same. They were so engaged in their activity that they didn't hear when someone was at the door. Whoever it was didn't knock at first, but he (or she) probably stood by the door hearing_ everything _and accidently made a noice to give themselves away and made a run for it when Tala spoke up.

That, Or they just happen to pass by and bumped in the door. Or the bastard just tried to scare the hell off them. And they _succeeded_, whichever cause it was.

"Maybe later." Kai relased a deep breath of relief, getting up from the bed and begun taking out clean clothes from the closet. "We better get cleaned up and dressed. If someone heard them doing it he wants to know who. They must know who.

"Don't say_ 'cleaned up'_, it sounds dirty." Tala moaned and got up too, pulling to remove the stained sheets. Kai, would have been anyonre else he would have snorted a laugh at this, insted he just snorted;

"Considering the cause, it_ is _dirty."

"...I really, really hope it wasn't _Ian_ outside.."

Kai stopped and mused. "Ian?..." he imagined a loud devil laughter, a devil's grin, and a bomb exploding the moment they fell on Kai's bed next time. His eyebrow twitched.

"...He's just a brat though, maybe he wouldn't realize what we were doing.." Kai noted, continuwing his stroll to the privet bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Good point." Tala threw the sheets aside.

Stop. Stare.

"A brat in size, not age. And he's was rised in the _Abbey_, _'would'nt realize' _my_ ass_."

"Che."

On the other side of the wall of the room, Rei fell down to his knees when Bryan released his iron grip on his chest the moment they heard the door to Kai's bedroom close, gasping with an arm over his mouth. Beside him the Falcon leaned heavily panting on the wall.

"Damn it, that was close. _Too_ close." He slide down the wall and put a hand over his forehead.

He had launched himself and Rei by the collar and managed to get inside the next room a mere second before Tala opened his door completely. Pushing the black-haired Cat to the wall with one hand he kept his mouth covered with the other, hoping that Tala hasn't seen the door close behind them.

They were lucky that the door was unlocked in the first place.

"What's the matter?" A small voice mocked bitterly from beside him, mimicing Bryan's mocking way-of-speech, head bowed and eyes consealed by raven bangs "_Why_, are you _so scared _that they discover you know about them?"

"Idiot. Do you want kai to know _you _were there _too_?" Bryan spat back mockingly. He smirked humorlessly as Rei flinched uncomfortably. "_Thought so_. But you really like starting fights, do you? pissing me off like that-"

"Starting figh-!" Rei gasped, whipping his head sideways-up, wide eyes glaring with puzzlement and flaring rage. He _can't _be serious "You're the one who started all of this! if you hadn't told me to go _'wake Kai up' _I would never-"

"So you'd rather not knowing?" Bryan inquired quietly will all seriousness, violet eyes observing him, but Rei couldn't read them, couldn't read him and all could do was just gaze back bitterly through him black, chin-length strands. Did Bryan _meant well _by letting him know of kai and Tala's 'relationship'? then why act so malicious and hating on him? Rei never actually held grudge against Bryan for trying to finish him along with his Beyblade three years ago. He never declaired his eternal hatred toward him; never even thought of getting revenge for all these cuts and scars on his body. And Bryan never sought to try assassinate him a second time. He didn't exactly apologized either, but Rei never sought for a one and didn't plan to.

They've just left each to himself, each to dwell on his own scars, be it external or internal. They didn't associate or talked after that. Ever. Until_ now, _when the old Bladebreakers, or the _G-Revolution_, had come to Pay Kai a surprise visit in his estate in Moscow.

_'So why now? what does he want from me? he can't have planned this - I'm here only by cuincidence anyway...does he really hate much that? shouldn't he be _past_ that? he isn't under Boris's control anymore-'_

"I'm getting back down to the guestroom before these two get there. You should do the same." The light-haired said suddenly breaking their eye-contact, pushing himself from the wall and walking past Rei to the door. He was just about to open the door when he stopped.

"One more thing." Bryan stepped before Rei and bent down, reaching out his hands. One hand (Rei just now noticed Bryan had his nails painted purple) capped Rei's cheek while the other went behind his head. His face was close again, and now Rei also noticed that besides the painted nails the Falcons eyes had a more greyish, silver shade to the pale violet.

He felt a firm tag and all of a sudden he saw the white bandages keeping his hair wrapped floating around him, his black, long traces now free from their confinement falling on his shoulders like silk.

Bryan got up, walked to the window, opened it and let the white cloth-wrappings fly outside. Being it the second floor of an overly-large house It disappread out the window like a white snake riding the wind.

"Better fix yourself first. Wouldn't want anyone to think _something happend_, would we"

And with that he was gone from the room for good.

_No_, thought Rei mindlessly after a minute or so, slowly rising to his feet as the wind from the open window lightly breezed on his hair._ I can't read him at all_.

* * *

The last thing I've uploaded was so long ago I've forgatten how I hate the editing page of the site -_-. Anyway, like said above, expect slow updats, and does anyone have an idea for a name for this story?

**P.s**: writing Bryan seemed easy at first, but then I realized it wasn't and that he might seem kind of OOC in this fic. Tell me. **Was he? i need to know! and i **know Rei snappen was OOC, it's planned.


End file.
